Birthday Wolf
by shajira
Summary: What’s this? Syaoran got a stalker! What’s Sakura’s say on this?


Birthday Wolf

By: Shajira

Happy Birthday, Syao-kun!

Disclaimers: Me don't own Cardcaptor Sakura..

Summary:

What's this? Syaoran got a stalker! What's Sakura's say on this?

--------OoO--------

**July 13**

Syaoran whistled happily as he entered the school building. He smiles at anyone who greets him---even to those who're oblivious to the fact that he's now seventeen. Yep, one second after 11:59:59 he is officially seventeen. Nothing could get any better than this day.

When he opened his locker he wasn't surprise to see a folded paper; a letter. He grinned guessing it could be from any of his friends.

But his happy mood fell down to zero when he read its contents. A sick expression formed his face. Who could have sent such a note! Especially on this special day!

"Yo, Syao—"

He nearly jumped out of surprise when someone tapped his shoulder. He looked at the person and made an audible sigh.

"—Ran? Are you okay?" Sakura asked in her sweet voice.

Syaoran's facial expression softened when he saw his girlfriend. "Y-yeah…uhm, yep, no worries."

"Are you sure?" she asked again. Worry and concern are visible in her eyes. She really cared a lot for him.

Syaoran quickly pocketed the note. He would deal with that later. His girl is more important than anything else. He flashed her a smile. "Of course."

Sakura finally brightened up and smiled ever so sweetly. "I'm glad."

Now that she smiled, Syaoran finally got a good look at her. Despite being childish at times, anyone could see that she's a sight to behold. She's wearing a deep-shaded pink off-shouldered top with a dark brown bubble skirt. Her silky long auburn hair was down in two pony tails. Complete the get up with bright emerald eyes and you'll get simple, beautiful and sexy.

"Aww, how lucky I am. I've got a gorgeous caring girlfriend like you."

Sakura giggled as she playfully slapped his arm. "Not to mention loving."

"Yeah, and has a cute giggle. Good thing you're not much into squealing like Tomoyo and my sisters," Syaoran said with a chuckle. Then the bell rang cutting the conversation.

"And could be a little forgetful at times," Sakura told him; winking as she runs off to her first class. "See ya later, little wolf."

Syaoran just stood there, rooted in the spot. Did she just say forgetful? And crap, no kisses? Or hugs? Or I Love You's?

And most importantly, not even a HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

-----OoO-----

Syaoran skillfully scanned the place. He is in the library with a book in his hands. But the book is just a mere prop; he's scanning the place for the **suspect**.

He got early from his separate class with Sakura for his spare period. He decided to wait for her in some place peaceful and that was when he remembered about the **weird note**.

He frowned remembering the note. Trust the sender to send his note on Syaoran's special day. And the worse part is he doesn't know who could have sent that to him. Well, except for---

Could that really be from that **crazy chic**? Syaoran gulped when that crossed his mind. Lately, he has been receiving anonymous gifts such as chocolates and **roses** with notes like "Take care, honey-my love-sweetheart" or "I'll always watch over you, honey-my love-sweetheart" and even "Hey, handsome, don't forget my kisses! Honey-my love-sweetheart, I've been waiting for that!" Those messages sound like from a…does he really have one?

"Hope not. What would Sakura say?" he mumbled to himself.

Then his gaze landed on the note again. Man, what would he do? Would he do it? Syaoran sighed then combed his messy chocolate-brown hair.

The ringing of his phone cut him away from his thoughts. When he saw who it was, he answered the call. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Syao, babe, I'm sorry but something came up today and I just couldn't set it aside. I'll just make it up to you next time, okay? Bye. Love ya." And with that, Sakura hung up.

Syaoran tightened his grip on the phone. He would do it.

-----OoO-----

"Oh, I'm worried about Syaoran. He's becoming jumpy lately. Something's bothering him, I can feel it," Sakura said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You can always make it up to him and find out what's bothering him," Tomoyo told her reassuringly; a smile playing on her lips.

"I hope so."

------OoO------

After his class, Syaoran immediately left the school building ignoring the looks people give him. He jump inside his car and zoomed off to his destination, the abandoned building. When he reached the two-storey building, Syaoran felt a tingling sensation in his body. That made him even more nervous.

Syaoran is expecting the worst when he opened the door. He wasn't expecting to see a lot of food---yummy---and his friends with a loud---

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Yo, man, you look like a ghost standing there. Come over here so we could start eating these foods!" Takashi called laughing.

"What the---"

"Surprise, little wolf,"Sakura greeted him with a sounding kiss on the lips. "Like it?

Syaoran just stared her then let out an audible sigh. "Love it."

-----OoO-----

Eriol howled with laughter when they cornered our birthday wolf. "Did you see his face when he saw all these? I'd love to see that again!"

Tomoyo smirked. Oh boy, why does it look so much like Xiao Lang's? "No worries, I got that on tape. I'll make you a copy of that KAWAII moment."

"Hey!" Syaoran protested; face red. "You can't blame me. I thought the note was from my stalker---"

"Stalker?"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "You---no…I do have one?" he whispered.

"What stalker, Syao? Sakura asked again.

Syaoran gulped. "Somebody has been sending me crazy notes and keep on calling me 'honey-my love-sweetheart'. She's even sending roses! And now this note---"

Sakura quickly grabbed the note from him and read it. Her eyes also widened.

Tomoyo and Eriol couldn't help it anymore. They burst out laughing. Syaoran has that puzzled look while Sakura's red in the face.

"Moyo! Eri!"

"Chill, lovebirds," Eriol told them through laughter. "We didn't mean it that way."

"You're my stalker!" Syaoran boomed when he realized what's happening.

"No!" Tomoyo answered.

"Then who?"

"Me," somebody squeaked. It was Sakura. "I sent the notes but not the roses and the note you received today!"

"The note was from me. But I got the **material** from Sakura when she sneaked in to the male's locker---"

Sakura shot her a glare and the 'don't-you-even-dare-say-it' look.

"And the roses are from me!" Eriol happily informed them.

It was now Syaoran's turn to glare at him.

"You didn't like them?" Eriol asked in mock hurt.

"He likes **peonies** better," Sakura told them.

"You're not someone to be picky, are you? You're worse than a girl, Syaoran!" Tomoyo exclaimed while filming his sour expression.

"At least you got a happy birthday," Sakura told him ever so sweetly, "**honey-my love-sweetheart**."

"I SWEAR, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SMILE EVEN WITH A SURPRISE PARTY IF YOU'LL SEND **THAT NOTE** AGAIN!"

Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura all laughed. This sure is a happy birthday…for them.

Whoever said that nothing could get any better than this day?

-----OoO-----

How about a sneak of the note?

_Honey-my love-sweetheart,_

_Happy Birthday._

_I know what you **sang** after soccer practice. As a gift from my heart, I'll present the recorded song in the abandoned building. Our schoolmates will surely idolize you! That's how much I love you. Come and meet your celebrating fans. _

In the background, we can hear Li Syaoran a **Frank Sinatra song**…

-------OoO------

END

-------OoO-------

Happy Happty Happy Birthday Little Wolf!

Ahehehe, eow peepz, did you like it? I hope so! I'm so sorry if this is not so fun to read 'coz I'm rushing (I have 5 quizzes tomorrow morning!) but anyways…I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading!

Leave a review, okay? Thanks, luv ya all!

And I sure hope you'll check out MEMORIES of DESTINY…

Shajira

God Bless. Mwahugzzzzz


End file.
